


I dont want to be a wizard!

by Misty123



Series: Severus alternative life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epilogue to Severus alternative life,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A wizard on the enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> as usual do not own the characters of either harry potter or star trek the next generation. This was and idea for the ending of Severus alternative life, but it kept growing in my mind. please enjoy

Two young boys ran down the corridor of the USS enterprise, one was wearing black robes, the other muggle clothing, they were laughing, turned the corner and ran into a group of people, consisting of one of the boy’s father, Worf. Both boys apologised, and walked away, when they turned another corner they looked at each other, laughed and started running again.

Worf sighed, turned to his two Starfleet companions in the group and said ‘I thought allowing young Severus to stay with Alexandra, would calm Alexandra down, now it’s even worse’ Riker just laughed and asked ‘why don’t I have a word with two boys, they don’t mean trouble Worf, perhaps I can get them to focus their energy on something productive, remind them of the rules. After all its not every day that we have a wizard to stay with us’ at this comment everybody turned to the young man in the centre of the group, the young man appeared to be in his late twenties, and was surrounded by four unspeakables, he was bound with magical supressing cuffs. The group also consisted of a number of security guards who had the laser guns armed and pointed at the man. ‘But before I do that, we better take Dumbledore to see the captain, he wants to meet us in the ten forward lounge’ The group carried on to the lounge in question.

As the group entered ten forward, they heard an augment ongoing between the admiral of security and a Vulcan ambassador, observing them was the captain Luc Picard, he was not looking impressed with the Vulcan ambassador. The ambassador in a low voice that still carried across the room finished saying ‘really sir, you must see that Mr Dumbledore can be allowed the freedom to access part of enterprise, till we rendezvous with nova star. He is no danger to anybody.’ The admiral replied with anger barely controlled in his voice ‘what part of he is the most dangerous man to have lived do you not understand; the man’s crimes were so vast, and against humanity, that it still dwarfs all others. He wanted to rule the world, and nearly did so, he stole, murdered, organised and started wars, the only place that man should be held to the rendezvous is in a medical induced coma in the ships brig! I for one will not be able to sleep till the rendezvous has taken place, and the man is of this ship!’   
The ambassador sighed and continued in a low voice, as speaking to a child ‘Surely you can see, Mr Dumbledore, is of no danger to the Enterprise or the people on it. The man magical core has been bound permantly, he is in effect a muggle, there are four unspeakables always with him. The only reason he has lived for over half a millennium is the after effect of the treatment he had, shortly after he was imprisoned. After all these next few days before the rendezvous with the nova star, will be his last before his execution.’ 

The captain looked at his two officers, and communicated with them wordlessly that he agreed with the admiral, he would only be happy when Mr Dumbledore was finally of his ship. Jun Luc knew the admiral wouldn’t be the only one not sleeping well till the rendezvous.

The two young boys that had run into Dumbledore’s group, fell onto Alexanders bed, and laughed. ‘will we get into a lot of trouble with your dad, Alexandra?’ asked the young boy nervously, ‘No’ answered Alexandra, ‘He is just like a big human pussy cat, he just growls and takes no action.’ ‘well as along as he isn’t like Data’s cat ‘responded the young boy, ‘I’m so happy that I am here on the enterprise. I’m glad we became pen pals.’ Alexandra looked at his friend, ‘well my dream would be to be a wizard like you Severus, that would be so cool.’ ‘no its not, I wish I was just a muggle like you, being a wizard I can never follow my dream’ replied Severus, ‘why not?’ questioned Alexandra. ‘My dream is to become a captain in star fleet, and explore the universe in a star ship.’ ‘why can’t you do that?’ questioned Alexandra, ‘after all anybody with the right attitude, intelligence and ambition can become a star fleet officer, they even took in Barclay,’ at that comment both boys laughed, everybody on the enterprise knew about lieutenant Barclay. ‘No seriously, you don’t understand, I love my family all of them even the crazy ones, but I come from a long line of very distinguished and famous wizards and witches. I am expected to follow in their footsteps, for Merlin’s sake I am the great, great sometimes grandson of the wizard doctor and potions master Severus Snape, he was the one who found the cure for dementia, and invented the wolfs bane potion, it is expected of me to follow in his footsteps, I’m considered to be a potions prodigy. No there is no way I can join Star fleet Alexandra; I envy you being a muggle.’ Responded Severus with a sigh, both boys looked at each other and started to discuss other things, more important to boys their age.


	2. Dumbledore is a pussy cat again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always do not own characters just enjoy playing

Dumbledore paced angrily around his bedroom on the enterprise. They talked about giving him his freedom, what freedom. It had been decided after a long debate amongst the participants in the room, that Dumbledore could have his limited freedom, with conditions. The conditions were as follows, he had to wear magical suppressing cuffs, be in the presence of two unspeakables at all times, even when he used the bathroom for the most basic of personal needs. He was always to be in a well-lit room. His room was to be guarded by two fully armed security personnel, that had orders to shoot him if dared try to do anything they thought dangerous, that had been one of the conditions from the half breed moron security officer.

As the Vulcan had said, what could Dumbledore, once the greatest wizard and man alive do now. It had been disgraceful that after his farce of a trail, that had been held in secret, the reason given by the USA at the time, was some nonsense about security risk, and causing an all-out third world war between the muggle and magical societies. The crimes were listed as against humanity, and were the court held was he same as the one his friends and acquaintances had to endure during the Nuremberg Trails. Most of them had been executed unlawfully in his opinion, they were only trying to repair and rebuild their society, so what if a few people got killed because of them. As Dumbledore knew difficult decisions had to be made, people had to be hurt, and yes even killed on the orders of a society leaders. This had to reluctantly had to happen to ensure that the greater good for society was maintained, Dumbledore had to do this in the magical society during the twentieth century, he wasn’t sorry, it had to be done, and Dumbledore had been the only person capable of making the right decisions for the greater good.

He could almost pin point the moment that it had all started to go wrong, it had ended up with him arrested. An international secret trail was held, apparently he was the only topic that all the countries of the world agreed upon. Even his defence counsel was disgusted at having to defend him for Merlin’s sake his defence counsel got up in court, and in the opening defence speech apologised for having to defend him. Of course after that shambles of a defence he had been found guilty, and sentenced to execution, Dumbledore had laughed at that, nothing the stupid little people could do, would hurt him. He was to powerful, his magical core would ensure he survived, experts had even testified that there was nothing muggle or magic that could destroy his core. Then one little toe rag of a scientist, had apparently discovered that if they electrocuted him, it would destroy his core and kill him. Well that had proved successful, they had tried three time in all, electrocuting him had not destroyed his magical core, but had permantly bound it, he couldn’t use his core now. The only thing the core could do now was to keep him for ever young. Oh joy! due to him the magical and muggle societies had found a better way to bound an individual’s core. They had got rid of the dementors, and dangerous criminals now had their magic core bound, and were imprisoned normally, amongst dangerous muggle criminals.

So he spent over half a millennium housed in nine by nine cell that had absolutely no privacy, he was allowed out in another cage for fifteen minutes twice a day to exercise, he was allowed no visitors or contact with other prisoners, he had to bear having a strip wash in his cell every day It had been deemed too great a security risk for him to use a shower, like a normal person. He had been made to wear magical suppressing cuffs at all times. He was sure that the prison officers chosen to strip search him every time he left his cell was gay, their hands had been in the most inappropriate positions on his body in his view. When the Vulcans had found out, about his inhumane imprisonment that had been determined to help him. 

How had they decided to help him, by shooting him into a dying star, apparently by doing this act, the dying suns power would free his magical core, which would then restart the star’s life cycle again, in the process finally ending his life. How he had asked did this help him? They had replied that his life at the end would be of benefit to many worlds and societies when the star was reborn. After all, couldn’t he understand that he was too dangerous to be set free, and it was inhumane to keep him in the conditions he had been kept in as a prisoner. After all it would all be for the greater good. Dumbledore was sure the smirking Vulcan who informed of federations decision was being ironic and sarcastic.

Oh yes Dumbledore thought give the condemned man a few days’ relative freedom before his death, they all would be sorry when they realised Dumbledore had always been right. Society had needed him to lead them all to a greater future. But for now he had plans to think out, and the first of those plans had to be taking control of this ship!


End file.
